


Anything To Survive

by Flannnel



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannnel/pseuds/Flannnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Peeta's character throughout the Hunger Games story. Different characters, new relationships, different story, new arena. What could go wrong (most likely a lot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 -  Odds **

 

“Peeta Mellark.” The District 12 escort called in her pink dress and peculiar wig. 

“Come on! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Peeta Mellark yelled in disgust. The crows around him staring at him in shock as he hauled himself up onto the stage where the female tribute for District 12 was also stood, Katniss Everdeen. She is renowned for her ice queen personality but shocked everyone when she volunteered to save her sister. Maybe she isn’t as icy as everybody thinks, but whatever, maybe a stone cold heart would be helpful in the games. Peeta stood up on the stage as the creepy florescent women was babbling some crap about the Capitol, thinking about how crappy his life had been and how this had taken the prize for life’s shittiest moment. 

Peacekeepers grabbed Peeta and Katniss and dragged them in through two large wooden doors and left them in their own individual rooms where they would say goodbye to their families. Peeta sat in one of the chairs, on his own for what seemed like a century as he heard many people visit Katniss to say their goodbyes. It was probably her sister Prim and her mother as well as that Gale guy, Peeta was pretty sure he had a major thing for her but she’s too much of a bitch to notice. The door to his room swung open and a scent of alcohol invaded Peeta’s senses. He looked over to the door to see the booze addled drunk known only as Haymitch Abernathy. Although Peeta thought he looked much more sober than he’s used to seeing him. Peeta and Haymitch have history, when Peeta was younger his family decided they had had one too many children. So off Peeta went to the local orphanage. Life in there was a bitch for young Peeta Mellark but he found his own way to survive, it was ‘eat or be eaten’ and Peeta had no room for something as trivial as friendship. 

That was until he met a much older man in a drunken state that offered him money and food for his services. Peeta being the idiot of a child he was accepted, the man introduced himself as Haymitch Abernathy, Hunger Games victor and district drunk. He wanted Peeta to do some special tasks for humanoid as he was an orphan nobody would look twice at him. All he wanted Peeta to do was follow some of the peacekeepers around and listen to their conversations before reporting back to him. So Peeta obliged and the two started to trust each other more. However the amount of time young Peeta was spending with a drunken old git did not go entirely unnoticed by the others at the orphanage and Peeta was soon on the receiving end of a few bullies. Peeta however ignored their idle threats and continued his work for Haymitch. 

As Peeta grew older he started to wonder why Haymitch wanted him to feed him information from the peacekeepers. Haymitch had grown to like the young man that Peeta had grown into, a hard exterior without a care for anybody but himself. So Haymitch obliged and told Peeta that he was part of something big, something that would stop the games for good. A rebellion force that had been growing for years and were just waiting for the perfect time to strike. Peeta didn’t like other people, but he hated the Capitol more, the way they used children murdering each other as entertainment disgusted him. So Peeta begged Haymitch to sign him up and train him. Haymitch agreed that he was old enough to join, but could not train him himself in his alcohol infused state. So an operative from District 13, the district that was apparently destroyed years ago, arrived disguised as a peacekeeper and began to train Peeta. 

Over time Peeta’s skills in combat grew, his trainer would not train him with firearms and claimed that they were too loud and would alert the other peace keepers, which made sense to Peeta. So he trained using swords, knives, and, his personal favourite, a bow. Peeta loved shooting with one and his skills with a bow grew very fast and he was soon an incredibly skilled marksman. However, Peeta growing up the way he did, knew that people didn’t do anything for nothing. He didn’t know if this man was getting paid by Haymitch or not so Peeta asked him if there was anything he could do for him to repay his kindness. There was, but it was not as simple as Peeta imagined. However Peeta obliged to all the man’s… needs. He fully knew what he was doing and felt obligated to provide his trainer the ‘services’ he wanted. So, after training, Peeta spent some extra time with the man… Until Haymitch found them. Haymitch flipped and that was the last Peeta ever saw of his District 13 trainer. 

Haymitch tried to explain to Peeta what happened was wrong but Peeta always fought back saying he knew what he was doing, that he wanted to help repay his debt. Knowing he was never going to get through to Peeta, Haymitch called in a friend, another victor from District 4, Finnick Odair. He won his games at the age of 14, the youngest ever. Ever since Finnick won his games, he was sold to the highest bidder to be ‘used’. Finnick was still young, and Peeta listened to what he had to say about being used, and that it wasn’t his fault. Peeta still retained that he always knew what he was doing, but understood that his trainer had a sick and twisted mind to want do those things to him. The two grew close quickly, but could not see each other as often as Peeta wanted. People would get suspicious if a victor from another district was visiting an orphan from District 12. So they’re meetings were brief and didn’t happen often, but when they did Peeta felt like he didn’t have to be alone anymore. He would always ask Haymitch when his buddy was coming back, but Haymitch only ever told him soon. That last time Peeta saw Finnick was a few weeks prior to the reaping, where Peeta was reaped.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Haymitch apologised. This was the most sober Peeta had seen Haymitch in a long time.

“Shit happens, I’ll get over it.” Peeta snarked, crossing his arms, “I’m more worried about the state you’re in, when was the last time you drank?” Peeta smirked but ducked out of the way as a bottle of whiskey flew over his head, smashing into the wall.

“Shut up!” Haymitch yelled, “They are going to load you in the train soon, so I’ll see you there.” Haymitch walked over and grabbed another bottle of whiskey from the table that was in the room. It was as if someone expected Haymitch to break his other bottle. Haymitch left the room. Peeta sighed in his chair and two peacekeepers walked in and roughly grabbed Peeta and began dragging him out of the room and towards the train. He could hear Katniss screaming her goodbyes to her family. 

“Hey! Be careful, I’m valuable goods now!” Peeta shouted at the peacekeeper who was dragging him away. They were pushed onto the train and the doors slid shut behind them. Peeta got up and offered Katniss a hand up, they were going to be living together for a while so he thought he may as well try and be nice. Katniss slapped his hand out of the way and pushed herself off the floor. Well there went Peeta’s attempt at being civil.

“Well fuck you too.” Peeta said with disgust as he walked away from Katniss into the next carriage. “Oh there you are my darling,” the escort from District 12 chirped as he entered the dining cart, followed by a grumpy Katniss, “My name is Effie Trinket and I will be your guide to these games!” Effie began clapping with excitement, “This is your mentor Haymitch, careful around him he has a bit of a temper.” 

“I do not you damn clown!” Haymitch snarled at the woman. 

“Temper Haymitch.” Peeta mocked at the now drinking Haymitch. Peeta was not surprised he had already found the liquor cabinet. 

Haymitch threw the now empty bottle at Peeta who quickly dodged it, the bottle smashing against the ground.

“Haymitch! That is outrageous behaviour!” Effie squeaked, slapping Haymitch on the top of his head, “I need to go to another cart for a few moments so do your mentoring thing.” Effie strutted out of the cart in heels that were clearly too high for her to walk in comfortably. Peeta and Katniss sat opposite the drunken man. 

There is a long and awkward pause until Katniss eventually spoke up, “So, how exactly are we going to win this? I mean, I know how to shoot.”

She was completely blanked by her new mentor. Katniss turned into the cold hearted bitch Peeta knew she was and snatched the bottle of whiskey out of Haymitch’s hand. Haymitch stared daggers at the thief that stole his precious alcohol.

“I said…” Katniss said again, this time more demanding.

“You being able to shoot doesn’t matter.” Haymitch slurred.

“What?” Katniss asked confused, the games had always been a fight to the death, how could shooting not matter.

“The games are won by having people like you, and you are not doing a swell job of that so far.” Haymitch reached out and grabbed the bottle back from the stunned Katniss, “Right, I’m bored now so bye.” Haymitch got up and left the pair.

“We’re fucked.” Katniss murmured.

“Is it that obvious? You deserve a medal!” Peeta mocked.

The door to the carriage slid open and the clicking of Effie’s heels heralded her arrival, “We are almost to the Capitol! We are the last ones to arrive so all eyes will be on us!” She squeaked with excitement. 

The train began to slow down as it approached the Capitol station. They could already hear the cheering crowds awaiting their arrival. Peeta took his position at the window as Katniss lurked at the back of the train out of sight.

“Are you gonna come say hello to our adoring fans?” Peeta commented sarcastically.

“God no, those people are awful!” Katniss snarled.

“More adoring fans for me then, I’m not complaining.” Peeta laughed as the train drew to a halt, Peeta smiled and waved at his adoring public who were waving and screaming his name.

“We are here!” Effie chimed grabbing Katniss and Peeta and leading them to the door of the train, it slid open and a wave of sound hit them. Peeta waved to the Capitol weirdos while Katniss stood next to him looking uncomfortable, which in the long run, made him look better so he wasn’t going to complain.


	2. Parading Around Like a Bunch of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribute parade, if the title wasn't obvious. Peeta has some fun meeting his prep team and stylist before being presented to the world as the smoking hot piece of ass he is.

 

Effie and Haymitch lead Peeta and Katniss through the crowds and into a rather lavish vehicle. The vehicle spurs into life and off they went.

“So first point of business is prep. You’ll each get your own team to work on you and then you’re passed onto your stylists. Katniss your stylist is known as Cinna and Peeta you get Portia. Then it’s straight off to the Tribute Parade.” Effie clapped her hands together with glee. 

“Wait, what do you mean by prep?” Peeta asked curiously.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Haymitch said with a menacing smile.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me.” Peeta said, worried as to what his new mentor was grinning at.

“We’re here!” Effie chimed. They all got out of the car and headed straight into a large black building, the inside was sparsely decorated. Effie led Katniss to a room down one corridor and Haymitch let Peeta to his. 

“I’m good not knowing what’s behind that door, thank you very much.” Peeta said, turning as if he was going to leave.

Haymitch grabbed him and knocked on the door, “You are not going anywhere, you little git.

Peeta turned around to give his new mentor his puppy eyes.

“Oh that isn’t going to work on me!” Haymitch taunted. The door behind Peeta opened and a cluster of bony arms and hands wrapped around Peeta’s body and dragged him into the room. Peeta frantically looked at his assailants before screaming, “Haymitch help! Some skeletal clowns have kidnapped me!” Peeta could hear Haymitch’s hysterical laughter outside of his door.

“Right then, strip.” One of the clowns with red hair demanded.

“I certainly will not.” Peeta retaliated.

“Ok, we will do this the hard way.” The three twig characters drag Peeta over to a table and strapped him tightly down before managing to remove all of his clothing, with the restraints still on. Peeta was very confused yet impressed that they somehow did this.

“No, my innocent body!” Peeta wailed. 

“Oh come on, someone doesn’t work to get a body like yours if they aren’t going to flaunt it.” The stick with red hair said inspecting Peeta’s body.

“You’ve got me there twiggy.” Peeta snarked. He did like his body, it was well built but not over the top large that he had to go through doorways sideways. Mostly it was due to all his training back in District 12, but, other than that, there is no other reason his body shape is the way it is. 

“Grab the sponges and get to work.” The blue haired clown commanded, they each grabbed a sponge and began slowly scrubbing the dirt off of Peeta’s skin. 

“Don’t you dare go there! That is precious merchandise!” Peeta screamed, wrestling against his restraints.

After one very thorough washing, too thorough for Peeta’s liking, the red head began applying different scented oils to Peeta’s skin which made it shimmer in the light, and smell like lavender. The blue haired stick figure grabbed some nail files and began working away at Peeta’s hands and feet. The final person in the room who looked as ghastly as the rest of them began adding different soaps and conditioners to Peeta’s hair to make it ‘thicker and blonder’. After the first attempt at sculpting Peeta’s body, they tried again, especially with his hair. Peeta had no idea how much thicker or blonder his hair could get. After what felt like centuries of torture, the prep team finally stepped back to admire their work. Peeta led there, restrained and in shock at the things they had done to him. 

The door swung open with a bang and Portia strutted in.

Peeta had his eyes closed, “Oh God! Whatever you’re gonna do make it quick, I’m not sure how much more my body can take.”

“Oh shut your face, you loved every minute.” The red head replied.

“Let him loose.” Porter demanded, “and Peeta, put these on.” Portia threw a pair of underwear onto Peeta’s body. She turned to the prep team and pointed to the door, “Now you three, get out.”

The prep team scurried out of the room after releasing Peeta. Peeta stood up and pulled on his new pair of cotton underwear. He inspected his body in them and smiled.

“Oh get over yourself.” Portia laughed.

Peeta looked up at the only other person in the room. He was surprised to see that she looked relatively normal, well in comparison to the rest of the Capitol. Portia was wearing a black and white vertical striped pencil dress and black heels. The only extra she had was some cobalt highlights in her dark hair and some makeup that matched. She smiled at her new project. Portia walked around Peeta, inspecting every inch of his body. 

“By the time I’m finished with you, everybody is going to want to be you, or be with you.” She said smugly.

“You’re not going to molest me like those clowns are you?” Peeta questioned with a groan.

Portia laughed in response. Peeta decided he quite like his new stylist. He thought she was bad ass, being able to kick his assailant clowns out of the room like it was nothing. Plus she wasn’t as bonkers as Effie which made for a nice change.

“So, what happens next?” Peeta asked.

Portia smirked at him then whistled loudly. His prep team returned to the room with a whole rack of different outfits. Before hurrying back out of the room.

“We get you ready for the parade of course! It’s fashion time!” Portia exclaimed. She began scanning through the rack of her creations, she stopped on a jet black leather suit and pulled it off the rack. She threw it at Peeta, “Got it, you are going to look hot.” Portia was very chuffed with her decision. Peeta pulled the suit on, it was fairly tight but still comfortable. There were several layers of fabric over his shoulder and around his waist.

“Take a look.” Portia said, gesturing to the nearby mirror.

“Damn I look good.” Peeta nodded, checking himself out in the mirror.

“Excellent, the crowd are going to love this. Let’s go.” Portia grabbed Peeta by the arm and led him out of the room where they found Effie, Haymitch and Katniss with her stylist Cinna, he wore a black suit and only had some gold eyeshadow and earrings, incredibly minimalistic for someone who lived in the Capitol. 

“Oh good, everybody's here.” Effie chimed, “Now, follow me.” Effie began to strut away, followed by Katniss and Cinna.

“You look good kid.” Haymitch said looking at Peeta.

“Don’t you go all soft on me! I might start thinking you actually like me.” Peeta mocked. Haymitch responded by hitting Peeta over the head.

“Ow! You bastard!” Peeta scowled at his mentor.

“Hurry up!” Effie screeched from the door.

Portia laughed before taking Peeta by the arm and leading him out and into the waiting vehicle, Haymitch following them, and was the last one to arrive.

After a short journey the car stopped and they all got out and headed into a stone building. There were horses and chariots lined up all the way down the wall. As usual they were the last to arrive. They gathered around their own chariot.

“Now to the plan, Katniss my muse.” Cinna started. Peeta was bored of Cinna and his incessant need to preach that Katniss was amazing, because she wasn’t. So Peeta found himself drifting off into space thinking about God knows what. Peeta snapped back into the world to Cinna approaching him with a burning blow torch. Peeta panicked and sprinted down the incredibly large room past all the other districts and their chariots, Cinna chasing him with the blow torch. 

“Someone help me! This crazy mother fucker is trying to cook me for dinner!” Peeta screamed, wait, if it was only Cinna then surely he could easily fight him off. Peeta stopped and turned before punching Cinna square in the jaw. The district 1 and 2 tributes looks at the random boy in leather punch some crazy man with a blow torch and laughed. Peeta was then tackled to the floor by some booze covered man. Of course Haymitch would want Peeta to burn to death. Peeta pushed Haymitch off him before being grabbed from behind. Peeta struggled against the grip, the smell of the sea invading his nostrils. He relaxed knowing that the person holding him from ripping his mentor a new one, was none other than Finnick Odair, the Capitol’s darling. 

“Oh come Peeta Bread, that’s no way to treat your mentor is it?” Finnick smirked releasing Peeta from his grip. Peeta turned and looked at his so called friend with annoyance.

“He wants to set me on fire, Finn.” Peeta said petulantly.

“Oh come on, I’m sure that’s not the case.” Finnick said looking at Haymitch who shrugged and then nodded, “Okay, maybe they are. I call front row seats!” Finnick laughed dragging Peeta back down towards his chariot by one of his arms, Peeta screaming all the way. As they passed the District 7 area he felt an incredibly tight grip on his loose arm, stopping Finnick from moving him any further. Peeta and Finnick looked over to see Johanna Mason glaring at Finnick.

“Johanna! Save me!” Peeta called.

“What the hell are you doing to him?!” Johanna snapped.

“They want to set me on fire, Jo!” Peeta whined.

“Ooh! Sounds like fun, dibs on the torch!” Johanna enthused, helping Finnick drag their friend back to his chariot. Peeta was not impressed that Johanna would side with Finnick. Peeta had met Johanna through Finnick sure but still, they were meant to be friends. It wasn’t long after Peeta had been introduced to Finnick that he met Johanna. The three became close friends and the victors often tried to find a reason to visit District 12. 

After returning to the District 12 area, Finnick and Johanna threw Peeta against the wall.

“So, when are we setting Mr Misery on fire?” Johanna asked ecstatically. 

“It’s not real fire, idiots.” Haymitch snapped.

“Oh, well that kind of takes the fun out of burning things,” Johanna said sad that she wouldn’t see Peeta on fire… today, “anyways, me and this preener here should probably get back to our own Districts, but we will see you later Peeta Bread!” Johanna grabbed Finnick and they sprinted back to join their own districts.

“Peeta get in there and stand still.” Portia demanded, pointing at the chariot. Portia lit the blow torch as Cinna was not going anywhere near the loon that almost broke his jaw.

One by one the chariots began to pull out of the building and into the eyes of the public who began screaming and cheering as the tributes began riding out. Portia carefully lit the fabric on Peeta and Katniss’ outfits and the flames began dancing over their entire bodies. Their chariot began moving and Peeta was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight as he and Katniss were pulled out onto a long and wide path. He looked around at his adoring public who began to chant his name. Katniss stood still, looking as awkward as ever. Peeta raised his arms in the air and waved to his fans and occasionally blew a few kisses.

“This is District 12 bitches!”


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta is such a tease to everyone in different ways, but will it come back to bite him in the ass? Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more.

 

The District 12 chariot pulled to a halt back inside where they originally left. The tribute parade was finally over.Peeta hopped down from the chariot only to be lifted up and spun around. 

 

“Put me down!” Peeta screamed as he thumped his fists into his assailants back.

 

Finnick laughed as he spun his friend around in the air, “That was amazing Peeta Bread!” Finicky put Peeta back down and hugged him tightly. Johanna rush over screaming with excitement and joined the crushing embrace.

 

“You are a fucking genius!”

 

“Please, stop. You’re crushing my bones.” Peeta croaked.

 

Finnick and Johanna released their friend from their clutches and Peeta looked around, Johanna and Finnick looked like excited puppies and Haymitch had his arms folded looking somewhat impressed. 

 

Effie waddled her way over to Peeta and batted the two victors with her hands, “You two should get back to your own districts, we have a penthouse to get to!”

 

“Fine, but I’ll see you later Peeta Bread.” Finnick laughed as he winked at his friend. Finicky ran off back to his own district.

 

“Oh, a party? I look forward to it.” Johanna responded with a wave over her shoulder as she left.

 

Peeta watched his friends return to their own districts and spotted that the career districts had all gathered together and one of them was staring at him. He was very, very muscular and when he removed his helmet he had short blonde hair. He was staring intensely at Peeta, even when his district partner, a shorter girl his dark hair tried to get his attention. The blonde piece of muscle grinned at Peeta. Peeta, confused, turned back to his team. Portia looked at him with pride. Cinna was helping Katniss down from the chariot as she was obviously far too dainty to do it herself.

 

“Right then.” Effie chimed in, “It’s time to head to the penthouse, where you will staying for your time here in the capitol.” Effie clapped her hands and everybody began to walk out. Peeta looked back to where Johanna and Finnick were busy talking having re-abandoned their own tributes, they were really shitty mentors.

 

Effie elegantly cleared her throat to get Peeta’s attention. Peeta looked at her.

 

“Between you and I” Effie whispered to Peeta after looking around so that nobody could hear, “Out of the two of you, you are much more fun.” Effie stood up straight and grinned at Peeta. Peeta decided he quite liked Effie, her peculiar annoyance was growing on him. Plus she didn’t want to see him die so that was also a plus inches books. Effie walked away and Peeta followed her.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Effie extravagantly opened the doors the the tribute accommodation centre, and led them into a large reception area. 

 

“This is where you are going to be staying for the next few days.” Effie chimed turning and holding her arms in what can only be described as a teapot stance, “This way, follow me.” Everybody followed Effie over to the elevator. However Peeta soon found him distracted by the fountain in the centre of the reception area. It was large and intricately sculpted to resemble each of the 12 districts with the Capitol, represented by a rose, place above. Peeta was quite interested in the finer details of life, art in any form really, he respected any artists craft if it was done well. 

Peeta looked back to see the elevator door closing on his group. He was kind of relieved that he had a few moments alone, he’d been surrounded by people for so long. He thought he should probably get back to the rest of the group so walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited patiently. Peeta felt a towering presence next to him so turned slowly. It was the tall, muscular blonde from one of the career districts.

 

“Hello twelve.” He said dominantly.

 

“Oh hey, you.” Peeta said slightly uncomfortable at their current situation.

 

“You put on quite a show in that tight suit of yours.” The boy grinned, “We don’t see things like that back in 2.”

 

“Oh, so you’re from District 2. Makes sense.” Peeta said shrugging of the previous comment.

 

The District 2 tribute lowered his voice and whispered into Peeta’s ear.“And what’s that supposed to mean, it’s like me saying you’re from the mining district so you should be dirty… Very, very dirty.”

 

Peeta now understanding what the other tribute was hinting at decided to have some fun, Peeta didn’t care at all for the other tribute. In fact, he thought he was sick and twisted for volunteering to go a kill other people. Peeta turned and leaned in until he was but a few centimetres from the other tributes face.

 

“Well I guess you might get to see how dirty I’m willing to be, but first you have to close your eyes.” Peeta seductively whispered.

 

The other tribute willingly closed his eyes and felt Peeta’s hand touch his shoulder. It slowly creeped down his side on onto his abdomen. The District 2 tribute opened his eyes as he no longer felt the hand of his new conquest on his body. Peeta was laughing hysterically in the elevator as the doors slid closed.

 

“You fucking tease!” The boy from 2 called after his escaping conquest.

 

Peeta eventually calmed down as the elevator lifted him up into the air. After a few floors it slowed to a stop and the doors pinged open. Finnick stood there, his eyes lit up at the sight of his Peeta Bread but his body didn’t match. He casually walked into the elevator and stood on the opposite side to Peeta.

 

“Oh God, what did I do this time?” Peeta asked as the doors slowly closed.

 

When the doors finished closing, shutting the District 4 quarters out, Finnick leapt at Peeta and wrapped his arms around him. The elevator began to move.

 

“Nothing, I was just told that my tributes don’t appreciate me fraternising with the enemy” Finnick said into Peeta’s ear. Finnick moved around so he was cuddling his friend from behind, he rested his head on Peeta’s shoulder, “It’s been far to long since we’ve seen each other Peeta Bread.”

 

“You saw me earlier, like it really wasn’t that long ago.” Peeta replied, slightly confused as to how clingy Finnick was being.

 

“I mean since I’ve properly seen you, as in when me a Jo Jo came to see you in District 12.” Finicky said squeezing Peeta tighter.

 

“I guess it has been a while.” Peeta sighed.

 

“You’ve probably been craving some Finnick loving” Finnick laughed.

 

“You’re so full of yourself, and people may get the wrong idea is you say that?” Peeta responded.

 

The elevator once again stopped and the doors opened. Johanna Mason, the victor from District 7 and friend of Peeta and Finnick stood there with her hand on her hip.

 

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Johanna sighed.

 

“No, Finnick’s just being weird.” Peeta chuckled.

 

“You are actually, this was going to get much more graphic.” Finicky laughed with a wink.

 

“Well at least let me get to the penthouse before anything happens, I don’t want to see any more of you two than I already have.” Johanna moaned.

 

“I’m not making any promises.” Finicky said, playfully nuzzling Peeta’s neck.

 

“Why are you heading to District 12s penthouse anyway Jo Jo?” Peeta asked curiously.

 

“Firstly, I think it’s unfair you get the best place to live, and secondly there’s that party remember? Or there will be when I arrive. Haymitch always has booze so we have that covered.” Johanna smirked, pulling her hair out of the band that was holding it up and shaking it out. 

 

“Ooh a party, drunk Peeta Bread is a fun Peeta Bread!” Finnick laughed.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is recovering from the celebrations of the night before. The first day of training for the tributes and the careers make an impact on the other tributes.

 

Peeta’s head felt like it was repeatedly being stabbed. He had no memory of what had happened to him the night before, but maybe that was a good thing. Peeta tried to open his eyes but the light was so painful he could only open them ever so slightly.

 

“Peeta Bread!” Finnick called swinging the bedroom door open, “I’d say I hope you’re decent but we’d all know that was a lie.” He joked. Peeta groaned in response to the loud noises.

 

“Drink this.” Finnick said holding out of glass of what looked like clear water. Peeta pushed himself to a sitting position and took the glass. Finnick sat next to him on the bed. Peeta took a small sip. He spat the fluid out across the room.

 

“What the fuck? Are you trying to poison me?” Peeta blurted loudly.

 

“No, but how do you feel?” Finnick asked with a smug grin.

 

Peeta no longer felt in any pain or discomfort.

 

“Actually, I do feel much better.” He commented.

 

“Good, because you have an hour until your first day of training and I think Haymitch wants to brief you first.” Finnick said, nudging Peeta’s shoulder, “However much I want to stay and watch you shower and change, I have some grumpy tributes to babysit.” Finnick leapt up out of the bed and left the room.

 

Peeta swung the duvet off of him and got out of bed. He stretched his sleepiness away and plodded into the adjoining bathroom. He stripped out of his silky boxer briefs he was given the day before and hopped into the shower. He looked at the four different knobs with confusion before turning the one of the far left on. Suddenly operatic music began playing, very, very loudly. Peeta instantly turned it back off. He let out a breathe of relief and turned on the rest of the knobs one at a time. Water began to spray from the shower head up above, smothering his entire body in lovely warm water. Peeta stood still for a few moments peacefully. He closed his eyes and let the water caress his skin. This was a much nicer way to wash than what the prep team violated him with yesterday. Here Peeta stayed for quite some time until he was rudely disturbed by a loud banging on the door.

 

“Hey, you’ve gotta be down in the training centre in half an hour so hurry up!” Haymitch shouted through the bathroom door.

 

Peeta turned off the shower and got out, drying himself with one of the plush white towels from the heated towel rack. Peeta dried himself off and put the towel back on the rack. He then looked at himself in the mirror, and he liked what he saw through the light steam that filled the room. On the back of the door was a short bath robe that Peeta put on, he made sure to tie it tightly so it didn’t open revealing his man hood to the world. 

 

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to style it, it remained a mess. Peeta shrugged off his efforts and left the bathroom. He joined Katniss, Effie and Haymitch around the breakfast table. For some reason they all had other clothes on, Effie understandably wearing her trademark pink over the top abomination. Katniss wore regular clothing, shirt and sweats. Peeta wondered where she got those because there wasn't anything left for him, unless that’s what was in the large chest of drawers in his bedroom. Oh well, Peeta was comfy in just his robe. 

 

“Right, today is the first day of training,” Haymitch began, “I don’t want either of you to show of your skills. The careers will try to intimidate you and the other tributes with their battle prowess. Do not let it get to you. Learn how to survive, not to fight.” Haymitch butted his bagel and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

“Okay, I won’t shoot a bow then.” Katniss spoke up.

 

Shit, Peeta had forgotten that Katniss was a hunter, her and Gale used to hunt together in District 12, out side of the fence. Sure, she was good, but Peeta knew he was better and had much more to offer.

 

“Right and so I won’t do, well do anything.” Peeta smirked, grabbing a portion of fruit from the large variety on the table.

 

“Exactly smart asses.” Haymitch slurred, his morning whiskey was already completed gone, “Save your skills until the assessment.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Peeta said with a mouthful of strawberries.

 

Haymitch threw an elegantly carved fork in Peeta’s direction. Peeta ducked out of the way. 

 

“Haymitch!” Effie snapped, “And you two it’s time for you to get off to training, follow me.” Effie stood from the table and led Peeta, still in his gown, into the elevator and pushed a button. The elevator descended down several floors before stopping on the second floor. The door opened and stood on the other side were the career tributes from District 2, the muscular blonde with a lustful obsession for Peeta and his district partner, who looked quite psychotic, which makes sense, she did volunteer after all. The both walked into the elevator, the male tribute pushed his way to the back of the elevator and stood behind Peeta. Way too close to Peeta for his liking. 

 

“Now you really are serving yourself on a silver platter for me aren’t you Twelve.” The taller boy possessively whispered in Peeta’s ear. 

 

“Oh shut up Cato, nobody cares about you and your sexual conquests, the poor boy is probably repulsed by your sexual pestering.” The female career demanded.

 

“You’re just jealous that I’m not paying you any attention Clove.” Cato snapped back.

 

The doors of the elevator opened and Peeta darted out. Effie trotted after him followed by Katniss. Cato shrugged at Clove and the pair left the elevator and the building.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Peeta emerged from a stall in a tight, black, lycra suit that was slightly padded. He came into what appeared to be a waiting room where all the other tributes were waiting patiently to be let in. Everyone was there in identical suits, the only difference were the numbers on the right arm, it changed depending on the tributes district. A panel in the wall slid up and there stood a very daunting looking women. She stood tall with her hands behind her back and elbows pointed out. She started giving the tributes a run down of the importance of training and what nots, but Peeta soon found himself distracted by the idle thoughts of what his life means and deep shit like that. The tributes passed by the women one by one and into the training area. 

 

The room was very large with several distinct training area, varying from combat stations, to instructors who would show you basic survival techniques like camouflaging yourself, or lighting a fire. Peeta walked in to the room last and headed over to the area where he could learn how to make a trap for small animals, he was working on one of his traps when he heard a commotion from the sparring area. Peeta turned around to see Cato, pinning a small girl against the wall. She had dark skin and short brown hair that was fairly bushy. She screamed and kicked against the larger tributes grip to no avail.

 

“Who do you think you are! I ought to cut you right now!” Cato shouted into her face. Cato held his weapon, a short sword up to the young girls face.

 

“Please, let me go.” The young girl pleaded.

 

Peeta abandoned his trap and rushed over to the commotion. He swung his fist and smashed it into the side of Cato’s face. Cato dropped the girl and swung his sword at the fool who would dare attack him. Peeta swiftly dogged the sword. Peeta noticed his technique was sloppy and slow, this would come in handy sooner or later. 

 

“Cato stop.” The girl from two said with a raised voice and a stern expression.

 

Cato stopped his attack and looked at who he was trying to cut into a million pieces, and grinned.

 

“Cato save it for the games, then you can put your sword in him.” She continued.

 

Cato walked close to Peeta and whispered in his ear.

 

“Oh, I’ll be putting my _sword_ in you all right.” He laughed quietly before turning away and returning to his training mat.

 

Peeta looked around but couldn’t see the dark skinned girl anywhere. Someone tapped on Peeta’s shoulder, he turned to see a dark skinned boy on the receiving end of the tapping arm. He was very muscular, almost as bulky as Cato but not quite.

 

“Thank you.” The boy said in his low voice.

 

“It was nothing.” Peeta said heading back over to the trap station. The boy followed him.

 

“I’m Thresh, the girl you saved, that was Rue.”

 

“I said it was nothing.” Peeta said with attitude, he didn’t have anything against Thresh, he just knew that he didn’t want any alliances. Peeta new that in the end there can only be one victor, and he would not be the one to betray his ‘friends’ if he ever had any. He has standards. Thresh walked away from Peeta and returned to his own station where he was climbing a cargo net. 

 

Peeta heard a thud on the floor and when he looked over he saw Katniss on the ground on her back, she had clearly fallen from the cargo net station. The careers were all pointing and laughing at her. Once again Peeta had to be the nice guy, he headed over to Katniss and helped her up.

 

“Shoot the target.” He said quietly.

 

“But Haymitch said…” She replied confused.

 

“I don’t care what Haymitch said, they’re looking at you like you are their next meal. Just shoot the target.” Peeta demanded.

 

Katniss obliged and picked up the bow fromthe archery station, she picked up and arrow and positioned it in the bow, pulling it back and taking aim at the furthest target. She released the arrow and it swiftly hit the centre of the far target. The career tributes became quiet, the girl from one giggled. Katniss picked up another arrow and repeated the process, hitting the same spot from a different angle. Katniss was good and Peeta knew this, but she wasn’t as good as him. The careers shut up and left her alone after that. 

Not much happened that evening, other than Peeta and Katniss headed back to their penthouse, ate and went to bed. It had been a very long and tiring day.


	5. A Not So Rude Awakening

Peeta opened his eyes, it was dark and he was still in the penthouse. He was hoping it was all a bad dream and he’d wake up back in District 12 and everything would be normal. But no, the games were real, and he was a tribute. He rolled on his side and curled up into his duvet, facing the wall away from the door. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Peeta woke for the second time to some arms snaking their way around his body from behind, he felt the warm touch of other body behind him and a nose nuzzling into the back of his neck.

“Mornin’ Peeta Bread” Finnick said quietly into Peeta’s neck once he had given it a thorough nuzzling.

“Why are you here? I was having the best dream.” Peeta groaned sleepily.

“Oh really? What was it about?” Finnick asked.

“Nothing you need concern yourself about water boy.” Peeta smiled slightly.

“That means I was in it, and it was a fun dream. Curiouser and curiouser. Oh wait! You had a very fun dream about me didn’t you.” Finnick laughed squeezing Peeta tighter.

“Eww why would anyone dream about you like that?” Peeta said mockingly, “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Because I know for a fact that you can’t get me out of your head.” Finnick laughed shifting his arms to tighten his grasp around Peeta’s broad chest, “You really have been working out, I can barely fit my arms around you! You need to stop before I stop being able to contain myself!”

“Shut up Fin. Before I kick you out.” Peeta sighed, hugging the arm across his chest.

“Hey, umm, Peeta?” Finnick said quietly.

“What is it?” Peeta said turning around in Finnick’s arms so he was now facing the sea scented mans bare chest.

“You know what, it can wait.” Finnick said reluctantly.

“ Ok, but you know you can tell me anything right? We are cuddling, practically naked after all. On that note, why are you topless? Wait, I forget it's you and you can't help showing off whenever you can.” Peeta chuckled softly before snuggling into the taller mans smooth muscular chest. Peeta yawned and was soon fast asleep against Finnick, their legs tangling together like spaghetti.

Finnick held his Peeta Bread close to his chest, the sound of his breathing was soothing. Finnick stared at the blank wall, thinking about how he was going to talk to Peeta, before he was gone, possibly forever.


	6. Another Day, Another Bruise

Peeta woke clutching a soft fabric that smelt of the ocean, it wasn’t as warm as the pillow he fell asleep on last night, a rather muscular chest. He rubbed his eyes awake and star fished on his back.

“My Peeta Bread, last night was fun. Let’s do it again some time, Finny.” A very judgmental voice said, “I can’t believe you actually slept with Finnick!” Johanna was reading a note on a small piece of paper she had retrieved from the dresser. Peeta sat bolt upright and checked under the duvet, good, he was still in his underwear. He then looked like a lost puppy, he was confused as to how and why Johanna Mason was in his room.

“What are you doing here?” Peeta asked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m the one asking the questions here!” Johanna snapped.

“About what?” Peeta replied.

“You slept with Finnick you idiot!” She blurted.

“What? No I didn’t!” Peeta rebelled.

“Well, this note and the fact you were cuddling his shirt says otherwise.” Johanna pointed out.

Peeta look at his hand where he was still holding the shirt, he didn’t remember Finnick in a shirt last night, but whatever maybe he left it when he ditched him. How rude, but still kind of cute. Peeta was slowly drifting off into his own mind, but then he was smacked in the face by rogue towel.

“Hey!” Johanna shouted, “If you didn’t shag him then what is this note and his shirt?”

“Well he was here last night.” Peeta confessed.

“And you got it on?” Johanna was more confused than she thought she would be, who in their right mind would sleep with Finnick. She thought Peeta was better than that, apparently she was wrong.

“No, we just kind of cuddled.” Peeta said quietly, reminiscing of how comfortable he had felt being that close to his friend.

“Right…” Johanna moaned climbing onto the bed next to Peeta.

“It’s nice to have someone at night ok!” Peeta said, nudging his friend, “Especially seeing as I’ll probably be dead within a week.”

“Shut the fuck up you little bitch.” Johanna retaliated, slamming a pillow in Peeta’s face, “Don’t you dare fucking give up, I don’t care what you’re up against because you will deal with it and you will win it.” Johanna was starting to get emotional, nobody was allowed to see her emotional. She had to get out before she showed weakness, the worst crime of life, “You have training soon, so fuck off and get to work.” Johanna quickly exited the room.

Peeta climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror, he could see why Johanna thought he’d slept with Finnick. He had that whole ‘just got laid’ hair style going on. He decided he’d have a quick shower to sort that out so he headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He then got changed and was escorted by Effie to the training centre with Katniss.

Once again the six career tributes were at the combat training stations, showing off their many skills. Katniss was at the plant station as Peeta called it. Peeta noticed that she was not alone, stood behind a pillar on the far side of the room near the plant station was the girl from 11, Rue. It was as if she was spying on Katniss. However, before Peeta could move over to another station, two other tributes blocked his way, arms folded with a look of disgust.

“Can I help you two?” Peeta said, slightly annoyed that they were even there.

“Yes actually, you can stop fooling around with our mentor.” The female tribute sassed. She had long, brown hair with green eyes.

“What? Who even are you, and what’s your legitimate problem with me?” Peeta said getting more annoyed at their random attack.

“Stop trying to get with Finnick, he doesn’t and never will want you like that. You are from District 12 and he is from our district, so stay the fuck away from him.” The girl continued.

“Firstly, I can do whatever I want with Finnick, and we aren’t like that, just friends, and secondly, who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do.” Peeta said raising his voice.

“Just stick to your mentor, even though he is a useless drunk!” The girl spoke grinning menacingly.

“Oh hell no! You did not just insult Haymitch, only I and a select group of others are allowed to do that?” Peeta took a more confrontational stance.

“Oooh you’ve angered him, Emerald.” The male tribute chortled.

“And the guppy finally speaks!” Peeta laughed in faux joy.

“Don’t call me a guppy!” The tribute retaliated.

“Cry me a river, guppy. Now why don’t you and you puffy pufferfish friend here swim off and do something other than bother me.” Peeta snarled as he pushed past the two offended tributes.

“Watch your back 12!” Guppy called after him to which Peeta responded with a middle finger as he walked away.

Peeta joined Katniss at the plant station, where there were a variety of different plants and what they were. Katniss was studying them closely.

“Hey, workin’ hard I see.” Peeta chuckled, “You know you have a shadow right?” He gestured subtly to Rue.

“Yeah I know.” Katniss replied, “I think it’s kind of sweet.”

“If you say things like that, people might not think you’re a cold hearted bitch.” Peeta said mockingly.

“Shut up would you, what did the careers want with you today then? What did you do this time?” Katniss asked curiously.

“It was literally the most petty thing, they think I’m trying to sleep with Finnick and it’s taking him away from them. He knows me more than them, so why wouldn’t he want to see me more, they’re so full of themselves.” Peeta huffed.

“You are trying to sleep with him though?” Katniss was confused, she thought that Peeta and Finnick were already an item.

“God no! I wouldn’t be seen dead sleeping with a preener like him.” Peeta laughed.

“Right… I should probably get back to this, you know, ‘cus I actually want to survive.” Katniss said as she returned to studying the many berry plants on the table before her.

“Fine, whatever, I’ll leave you in peace.” Peeta said walking away. Peeta worked on many of the other stations for the rest of the training session, keeping his head relatively low, for now.

The training session finished and all the tributes left the training centre. Peeta was the last to leave, he exited the large door and was momentarily blinded by the natural light. His vision evened out and before him stood Cato, grinning menacingly. Cato grabbed Peeta by the arms and pushed him up against a wall.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” Cato whispered into Peeta’s ear, before assaulting his neck with his mouth.

“Get the fuck off me you creep!” Peeta yelled, he placed his feet against the larger boys chest and kicked him away. Peeta fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet but before he could run, he was hit over the head a fell unconscious.


	7. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap between this and the last chapter, my plate got rather full but now it has cleared almost completely and I can go back to writing whenever I want which is great! I hope you're having a great day and enjoy! :D

“Peeta!” Finnick shouted as he slammed through the door into the District One apartment. The place was empty from what he could see.

“Peeta?” Finnick called again, there was no answer. All the doors were closed apart from one of the bedrooms. He walked cautiously over to the door that was slightly open and peered inside through the crack. He couldn’t tell if there was anybody in there so he pushed the door fully open. He gasped in shock at the naked man tied face down to the bed. He rushed over to the side of the bed and saw Peeta’s eyes closed, his expression blank. Finnick gently held one of his fingers under Peeta’s nose, he let out a small sigh of relief when his warm breath gently flowed over his finger.

Finnick began to untie Peeta’s hand from the bed posts and gently tapped Peeta’s cheek, trying to rouse him from his slumber. It didn't work. Finnick looked around the room for something to cover Peeta’s modesty but the room was bare. So Finnick shuffled out of his own loose grey sweats, leaving him only in his boxer briefs and his shirt. He picked up his sweats from the ground and began carefully pulling them onto Peeta’s legs, being mindful of the fresh bruises that had started to form.

Once he had managed to get the sweats onto Peeta he turned him over and looked at his bruised face and began to feel a heated anger deep in his gut. He pushed his feelings to one side with ease as he had had many years ignoring his emotions and carefully picked his friend up of the bed and carried him bridal style out the apartment and into the corridor. He walked swiftly over to the elevator which was already open and stepped inside, hitting the button for the penthouse where the District 12 tributes were staying. 

The elevator hummed to life and began ascending. Finnick looked down at the unconscious body in his arms. The lift slowed to a stop on the fourth floor and when it opened, Mags was stood on the other side. Her mouth dropped as she saw the sight of a half naked Peeta being carried by a trouser-less Finnick.

“I’ll explain later.” Finnick said as the doors closed again, Mags still on the other side in shock. The elevator once again hummed to life and made its way to the twelfth floor. The door opened and Finnick walked inside quietly and made his way to Peeta’s room. He carefully laid Peeta down on his own bed and covered him in a blanket and made sure he was comfortable before turning around to close the door. Finnick sat on the edge of the bed and rushed a few stray hairs out of Peeta’s face.

Peeta began to slowly stir and the suddenly tried to sit up but couldn't due to a stabbing pain in his side. He winced in pain and Finnick’s arms tried to steady him.

“Get away from me you creep!” Peeta shouted, flailing his arms at Finnick.

“Peeta, it’s okay, it’s me.” Finnick soothed, gently rubbing circles in Peeta’s back.

Peeta looked at his surroundings and then at Finnick. Tears began to form in the corners of Peeta’s eyes.

“Peeta, it’s going to be okay.” Finnick reassured before a sudden bang came crashing from outside the door.

Effie could be heard squeaking in shock from the other side of the door, “What is the meaning of this!” Followed by the clicks of her heals across the tiled floor, “Don’t you go in there, that is a private room!” She continued squeaking as thudding footsteps made their way to the other side of Peeta’s door. Finnick gulped as the door flew opened revealing four peacekeepers on the other side. The entered into the room and grabbed Finnick restraining him and dragging him out of the room.

“Peeta!” Finnick called trying desperately to get back to his friend who needed him. 

Peeta just watched as he saw FInnick being dragged away from him, tears began to fall down his cheeks and the door was closed after all the peacekeepers had left. Peeta just sat in shock for a few moments before shedding the blanket and looking at his bruised and swollen body. He traced one of the larger bruises on his side with his finger, wincing as he pushed slightly.

Peeta pushed himself put of the bed and walked into the bathroom where he stood before a long mirror that reached from the floor to the ceiling. He looked at the mess of a person he was, bruises and cuts peppering his whole body.

“Peeta?” Came Katniss’ voice, it was a voice of concern, “Peeta, are you in here?” Katniss slowly entered the bathroom behind Peeta.

“Shit, Peeta. What happened to you?” She asked in shock.

“I… I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Peeta croaked.

“Did he do this to you? Did Finnick do this to you? Because that’s not okay. It’s not…”

Katniss was stopped by Peeta turning and glaring at her.

“It wasn’t Finnick.” Peeta Snarled.

“Then who was it?” Katniss asked, her concern growing.

“I don’t want to talk about it, let alone talk about it to you.” Peeta snapped, barging past her and back into the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed and burying his face in the pillows.

Katniss walked back in behind Peeta, “It’s not okay for someone to do this to you, just let me…”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it! Now fuck off!” Peeta snarled through his pillow. 

Katniss looked to the ground before marching herself out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Don’t bother with him Haymitch, he’s being an ass.” Katniss said to her mentor who had stumbled over in his fairly inebriated state to check on Peeta. Haymitch sighed and turned back around, going back to the bar.

Peeta curled up into a ball in his bed, wrapping himself in a blanket and hugging one of his pillows tightly as he stared out the window in his room.

The sun went down and came back up, Peeta was still in the same position, frozen in the bed. Nobody could understand him, not after this. The only person that could ever even hope to understand was dragged away from him. Peeta had never felt so alone.


	8. Separation

Peeta watched as the sun rose, curled up in his bed staring out the window in silence. His breathing slow and weak. No matter how much he tried, Peeta couldn’t help thinking about what had happened to him, what Cato had done to him. That it was his fault somehow, maybe he was being too much of a tease that he took that as a green light. 

Tears slowly began to fall from Peeta’s eyes and soak into his pillow. There was a soft knocking on the door. Peeta didn’t move but the door opened anyway. 

“Hey, Peeta Bread.” Johanna said softly looking at her friend. She didn’t believe what she was told but it was true. This wasn’t the Peeta she knew, and she didn’t like it one bit. She sat own on the bed behind him and dangled a small envelope in front of Peeta’s face.

“You’ve got mail.” She teased, hoping to bring Peeta back.

Peeta sighed and curled up tighter into his blankets.

“Screw this, I promised Mags I wouldn’t open it but it’s killing me not knowing.” Johanna said as she ripped open the envelope and tipping it’s contents into her hand. It was a necklace of some sort, it was a thin chain made of silver. Johanna looked at it and sighed, of course Finnick would find a way to get to Peeta.

“Finnick got you this.” She said putting it on the side of Peeta’s face. Peeta lifted his arm and pulled the necklace from off of his face. He pushed himself up and sat up in the bed. Johanna gasped as she saw the black bruise on his face.

“Shit. What the hell happened to you?” Johanna asked.

“Nothing.” Peeta said quietly, gripping the silver chain in his hand.

“That’s a lie, now what happened. You can tell me, I bet you it won’t shock me.” Johanna stated, budging over to Peeta, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I left the training centre when I saw Cato.” Peeta mumbled, “Then… Then… I… He…”

“It’s okay Peeta, it’s okay you can tell me.” Johanna reassured.

“Where’s Finny?” He asked looking sad.

“He’s under house arrest, something to do with not upholding his duties as a mentor to his tributes. Mags told me and gave me that envelope to give to you. Hang on, stop changing the subject mister. This is about you not him. Or is it?” Johanna told Peeta.

“No, I just… He might… Cato knocked me out okay and then when I woke up i wasn't wearing anything so I screamed but i couldn't move and then he knocked me out again and when I woke up I was here and Finnick was here and then they took him!” Peeta spurted, out of breath he flopped back down into the bed clutching the necklace.

Johanna sat still in shock before hugging Peeta, “I’ll tell Effie you’re ill so you don’t have to go to training anymore, like you even need it.” She giggled trying to make Peeta feel slightly better, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and got up off of the bed, “But you will have to go to your assessment tomorrow and also your interview. Just, I’ll see you later.” Johanna took one more look at the broken Peeta and left the room.

———————————————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Finnick sprawled out on his bed, under his blankets, scowling at the ceiling. How dare they lock him in the apartment for being a bad mentor. He was a great mentor. His tributes were just class A shits is all. There was a light knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Finnick sighed.

The door opened and Mags walked in with her hands on her hips. She pointed at Finnick and then back out the door.

“But Mags.” Finnick whined, “They’re the ones that got me locked in here, why should I help them.”

Mags walked over and hit Finnick’s thigh, making him move over so she could sit on the bed with him.

“You didn’t see him Mags, he needed me.”

Mags crossed her arms.

“What? You think I should’ve just left him there so that anyone could just find him and do whatever they want with him?” Finnick snapped.

Mags glared at Finnick.

“Sorry. I just, ugh.” Finnick flopped his head against the mattress, “Fine, I’ll be a better mentor to them. But don’t think I’m doing this for them.”

Finnick threw his blankets off and sat up. Mags slapped his shoulder hard.

“Ouch! What was that for!” Finnick moaned grabbing his shoulder.

Mags gestured to his body while covering her eyes.

“Oh sorry, I forgot about that, I’ll get dressed and head out then.” Finnick sighed as he stood up, stretched and went to put some clothes on. Mags just shook her head and left the room.

A fully clothed Finnick left his bedroom and walked out into the District 4 apartment.

“Finnick!” Emerald called with glee, waving her hand as she beckoned him over to the table.

Finnick sighed and headed over to her and sat with her. She pestered him about his personal life until they were joined by Mags and the other District 4 tribute Mercury. They spoke about the games and different tactics they could use as well as the alliance they will have with the other careers. Finnick kept a happy face on even though he was only thinking about one thing, how long will it be before he’s allowed to see Peeta again.


	9. Good Luck, and Don't Fuck It Up

“Rise and shine, sunshine!” Haymitch chirped as he poured a glass of ice cold water onto Peeta’s head. Peet shot up screaming from shock, “You bastard!”

 

“You’ve got a couple hours before your assessment and we need to go over a couple things ass hat.” Haymitch told him. Peeta groaned and flopped back into his bed.

 

“You better be up in 15 minutes or I swear to God I will go and get Johanna to remove a particular part of your anatomy and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” Haymitch threatened. 

 

Peeta squeaked at the threat and hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom. He quickly showered and returned to his room where he got himself dressed. He headed out of his bedroom and into the breakfast area where Effie was humming with excitement and Katniss was poking at some grapes in a bowl.

 

Haymitch joined them at the table, already inebriated and looking like a mess. His hair looked like straw that you’d find poking out of a scarecrow. This man needed a bath, and soon.

 

They sat in silence for a while until Effie perked up and asked, “So Haymitch, any last nuggets of advice for our beautiful tributes?” She nodded at him with a smile.

 

“The only thing I can tell you is…” Haymitch thought for a moment, “Don’t fuck it up.”

 

Peeta smiled at Haymitch’s attempt at comedy.

 

“Language Haymitch!” Effie gasped, “Oh would you look at the time, it’s time my pretties!”

 

Effie stood and gestured for Peeta and Katniss to get up and follow her. On the way out of the apartment, they ran into Portia and Cinna.

 

“Big day, you sure you’re ready?” Cinna asked.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Katniss replied.

 

Portia looked down at Katniss and Cinna and grinned to Peeta over their awkwardness.

 

“Knock ‘em dead hot stuff. You’ll do great!” She winked at Peeta before walking past.

 

“Oh Portia!” Peeta called.

 

“Yes sweetie?” Portia turned.

 

“Make sure Haymitch has a bath, he stinks!”

 

Portia laughed as she and Cinna walked into the apartment. Effie led Katniss and Peeta into the elevator.

 

Once again, the tributes found themselves in the small box room in their skin tight spandex. The careers were chatting amongst themselves while the rest of the tributes sat around in silence. One by one, each tribute was summoned and off they went. Eventually it was only Katniss and Peeta in the waiting room. Katniss was pacing the room, while Peeta was lying on one of the benches. A panel in the wall lifted and a voice called.

 

“District 12, Peeta Mellark.”

 

“Good luck.” Katniss said.

 

“You to.” Peeta nodded and headed into the assessment room. It looked the same as the training room, with the same equipment. Peeta stood before the platform where the game makers were sat. They were chatting amongst themselves and not paying attention to Peeta. How rude.

 

“Peeta Mellark, District 12” Peeta called up, the game makers settled and looked at Peeta with their beady eyes. Seneca Crane, the head game maker, nodded his head to Peeta.

 

“You have 15 minutes.” He said, “Begin.”

 

Peeta hurried over to several of the mannequins and dragged them over to the area in front of the archery targets. He grabbed some paints from the camouflage table and rushed over to the mannequins decorating them to resemble the tributes from district 2 and 4. He quickly picked up some of the knives and a short sword and took them over to where the mannequins were. He picked up the bow and an arrow and aimed at the furthest target. He let the arrow fly and it hit the target dead centre, he swiftly picked up the remaining two and shot them at the same time, he somehow hit the other two targets at the same time before turning and picking up some of the knives and lodging them into the skulls of the mannequins representing the District 4 tributes, Mercury and Emerald. He then grabbed the sword and swung it with such forced it sliced the the remaining two mannequins in two. Peeta held his final pose for a few seconds before looking up to see the game makers looking rather shocked. Peeta smiled and walked out of the room, ending his assessment.

 

Later that night all the tributes gathered around the television screens in their apartments with their mentors and district escorts. 

 

The District 12 apartment was quiet as they waited for the scores to be announced.

 

“What were you thinking!” Effie squealed at Katniss.

 

“What? I was mad and I…” Katniss replied.

 

“You could have shot them!” 

 

“I wish.” Katniss sniggered.

 

“You have no idea the implications this could have on you, or us for that matter!” Effie was flailing her arms around in panic.

 

“What are they gonna do? She’s already in the games. There’s not much else they can do.” Peeta said rolling his eyes at Effie’s dramatics.

 

Effie left the room the calm down. 

 

“So, you actually shot at the game makers?” Peeta asked Katniss who looked fairly guilty.

 

“They were ignoring me so I had to get their attention.” She replied as if she were stating the obvious.

 

Peeta chuckled before making himself comfortable as the scores were about to be announced. Caesar Flickerman was introducing himself and the games and blah blah blah, he looked ridiculous as always.

 

Effie walked back into the room with Haymitch in tow.

 

“Where have you two been?” Peeta asked with a quirked eyebrow, “You weren’t making out in the closet were you? Because they have cameras everywhere.” Peeta made hand gestures to creep Haymitch out. Effie stuttered a bit at the allegation and turned a bit red in the face. Haymitch whacked Peeta across the top of the head.

 

“Bitch!” Peeta shouted.

 

“Shut up Queenie.” Haymitch spat at him, sitting down on the sofa.

 

“The scores are in and starting with district 1, Glimmer with a score of, 9.” Caesar smiled on the TV.

 

The rest of the scores were announced, Marvel got a 9, both Cato and Clove got 10’s which Peeta was fairly impressed by, and the district four annoyances also got 9s. The careers scores were obviously going to be high, anything less would be an embarrassment.

 

The district 11 scores did catch Peeta’s interest though. The little girl Rue scoring an 8, she must have done something pretty spectacular to get that score at her age and size. Thresh got a 10, matching the scores of district 2.

 

“And now for district 12, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of,” Ceasar paused to take in what he read on the card, “10!” He chimed.

 

The room bursted with excitement as Ceasar droned on about Katniss.

 

“A 10! That’s marvellous Katniss!” Effie chimed.

 

The door to the apartment opened, admitting Cinna and Portia.

 

“Well done my darling” Cinna applauded.

 

Portia looked over at Peeta and winked, “Everybody shut up! They’re announcing my boys scores.”

 

“Peeta Mellark, with a score of…” Again Ceasar paused but this time whispered something into his earpiece. He looked up at the camera with a shocked expression, “With a score of 11!” He roared with joy.

 

Once again the District 12 penthouse boomed with excitement. Effie screamed while Portia assaulted Peeta with a hug.

 

“I suppose this calls for a celebration!” Haymitch said, and those were the last words Peeta remembered the next morning.

 

 


	10. Preparation

Peeta woke up in his own room, alone for what felt like the first time in forever. His sheets in a pile on the floor from where he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. He led still for a while, staring up at the blank ceiling.

The door to the room swung open, admitting a very hungover Haymitch who stumbled in and threw his empty bottle at Peeta, luckily it narrowly missed landing on the bed beside Peetas head. Peeta sat up and that’s when a massive headache hit him and he felt very light headed.

“What happened last night?” Peeta asked Haymitch who was using the door for support.

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that tomorrow is interview day and we’ve done fuck all about it. So get up, get dressed and…. And… yeah…” Haymitch lost track of what he was saying and left the room to go find another bottle of free whiskey.

Peeta groaned and hobbled into the bathroom to try and wash away his hangover. He didn’t know if the water in the Capitol had something to do with it but after his shower, Peeta felt rejuvenated and ready to do whatever it was his mentor was jabbering on about before. He stepped out of his relaxing shower and grabbed the fresh, warm cotton towel hung up nearby. He looked in the mirror and although his face was untouched, he could still see and feel the marks left by Cato. He stared at his reflection for a while, trying to remember what happened, but he couldn’t. All he knew was what Finnick had told him, which was close to nothing. Only that he was tied up in a bed in the District 1 apartment and then Finnick carried him back. Peeta could feel himself getting emotional thinking about Finnick now that he was forbidden from seeing his best friend. Peeta heard his bedroom door close, so he quickly wrapped himself up in his towel and walked out of the bathroom. Stood by his bed he found his district partner, Katniss. 

“What are you doing here?” Peeta asked bluntly.

“I just wanted to say sorry for intruding before about… that.” Katniss said looking at the purple marks scattered over Peetas bare torso.

Peeta looked down and sighed, “I know we aren’t friends or anything but I’m sorry for the way I reacted. You were only trying to help.” Katniss smiled.

After a short, slightly awkward silence Peeta said, “Right, I need to get dressed before Haymitch tries to kill me.” They both laughed and Katniss left.

Peeta put on a pair of jeans and a loose grey jumper before walking over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the silver chain that Finnick had sent him. He was really starting to miss his friend. He saw Johanna occasionally but even she had to keep her distance after Finnick was practically forbidden from seeing him. He gripped the chain tightly in his hand and then returned it to the drawer. He was not going to take any chances in someone finding it, and taking it from him. He headed for the door.  
“There’s my boy!” Portia declared as Peeta entered the living area.

“Hey Portia.” Peeta replied with a smile, it was nice to see a friendly face.

“How are you doing my boy?” Portia said in an overly-friendly manner, not something Peeta was used to from his stylist.

“I’m good thank you?” Peeta said in a slightly concerned tone.

Portia approached Peeta and wrapped her arms around him tightly, the studs on her jacket slightly digging into Peetas chest. She held her face close to Peetas ear.

“We are all being watched.” She whispered quickly. Peeta felt Portia put a slight pressure on one his ass cheeks which threw him off a bit, “A gift from your friends.” She said pulling away from Peeta with a smirk.

“I hate to make this a flying visit but I have to go be interviewed about my boy on fire!” Portia said as she strutted out of the penthouse. 

Peeta went to reach into his back pocket to see what Portia left but was stopped as Haymitch grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the kitchen table.

“Sit.” He demanded, “We have a lot to do before your interview tomorrow, and Effie wants you on your best behaviour.” 

Peeta smirked, “Oh and of course you’ll do anything she tells you to.” Peeta winked at his inebriated mentor.

Peeta ducked as a glass threw towards his face, smashing on the ground behind him.

“Shut up.” Haymitch snapped.

Peeta sat there and laughed.

“Right you ass bandit, everyone’s going to be there tomorrow and you need to make a good impression. I’d tell you about what to say and shit but we all know you’re a loose cannon and this is basically pointless.” Haymitch spat. 

“Somebodies a bit touchy today.” Peeta mocked, “trouble in paradise?”

“Fuck you.” Haymitch groaned and he threw the now empty bottle of port at Peeta who dodged out of the way and ran back to his room, he was safe there, right?

After closing the door, Peeta reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope, he looked inside and smiled. There was a rhythmic knock on his door.

“Peeta my dear, we need to discuss how you are going to present yourself to the Capitol!” Effie chirped through the door.

Peeta sighed, put the envelope in his bedside table with the chain and left his room.

The chat with Effie lasted for hours, who knew sitting ‘properly’ could be so difficult.


	11. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite some time since I've written anything, but I've had a lot of time on my hands recently due to breaking my leg so thought I'd come back to this. So I'm sorry if my writings gotten a bit crap over time but hopefully it's not too insufferable and hope you enjoy.

" I know speaking come easily to you Peeta" Effie chirped, "But remember this is going to be broadcast across all of Panem, so please no rude language!"

Effie sighed as she knew she couldn't control what the boy on fire would say in his interview the next evening. She opened the door to Peetas bedroom and left. 

Peeta flopped back onto his bed and rolled onto his side, he remembered the envelope that Portia had given him was in his draw with Finnicks silver chain. He pushed himself up off the bed and opened the draw, withdrawing the envelope and the chain. He returned to his bed and sat cross legged against the headboard and opened the letter, it was in FInnicks handwriting. Inside it read;

Peeta Bread,  
I miss you and I'm sorry about everything. We are all being so closely watched that Jo and I aren't even allowed in the same room as one another anymore. It was lucky I managed to sneak this letter to Portia when I could, she's putting herself at a whole lot of risk doing this for me.  
I just wanted you to know that you're still my Peeta Bread and everything's going to be okay. I just don't want these ridiculous games to change you because you're great the way you are. Just promise me you won't do something stupid and die because I don't know what me and Jo would do.  
I miss you,  
F

Peeta folded the letter back away and help the silver chain in his hand, resting his head against the headboard and staring at the ceiling. He'd been away from his friends longer than this before, but knowing he might not see them ever again, made it so much worse.

After some time mulling through his thoughts Peeta put the letter back in the drawer and put Finnicks chain around his neck. He pulled himself together and left his bedroom and headed to the dining room where he found Haymitch, Katniss and the stylists arguing.

"Well why can't we use the fire again?" Cinna snapped at Portia.

"Because they've seen it once already, we need something new!" Portia replied.

"I swear you always do this!" Cinna said angrily.

"I always do what? Stop you from reusing old gimmicks?" Portia quipped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everybody just calm down." Peeta said approaching the group, "What's this all about then?"

"This oaf wants to parade you round using the same idea as last time. What we need is to reimagine the concept and make you look even better than before!" Portia said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I just fire works in Katniss' favour." Cinna said calmly.

"It does give her something other than the cold hearted bitch persona to focus on." Peeta quipped. Katniss gave Peeta a death stare at his remark.

"I've got it!" Portia chirped with glee, "Cinna, just make something based around 'the girl on fire' and I'll sort Peeta out." 

"Fine." Cinna rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you're so difficult to work with."

"Hush your mouth!" Portia snapped, "Peeta my handsome boy on fire, I have much to prepare! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Oh Lord don't tell call him handsome" Haymitch huffed.

"Don't be jealous Haymitch! Some of us are just born gifted." Peeta boasted.

"Cinna! Come!" Portia snapped her fingers and Cinna took her by the arm and they left the penthouse.

Effie trotted over to the two tributes and their mentors in a completely different outfit than she was wearing earlier. She now wore a tall powder pink wig that had small silver stars dotted all over it. Her dress was a lilac colour and had large shoulder pads with a darker purple belt that sucked in her waist. Her skirt was bulged out at the top and was tight by her ankles where her trademark pink heels sat on her feet.

"I'm glad to see that you're in much higher spirits now Peeta!" She chirped.

"Well there's no point dwelling on things you can't change when there are other things to be done." Peeta replied nonchalantly.

"Well that's good to hear my dear!" Effie chimed, "And I've been sent some news from District 12!" Effie continued talking about the support from district 12 and that the Capitol are in love with Prim, Katniss' younger sister.

There was a knock on the door and Haymitch opened it, receiving a note from an avox boy before her scurried off back to the elevator. Haymitch read the note and chuckled to himself before looking up at Peeta and pocketing the note.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door to the bedroom. Finnick was sprawled out on his back in his bed. He was topless, his bronzed muscular abdominals on full display. The door opened and Mags stormed in, her frail hand on her waist and a stern expression on her face. She stood glaring at Finnick. Finnick rolled his head to look at who had interrupted his brooding.

"What is it Mags." He sulked not moving from his current position.

Mags pointed at him and then out the door.

"But why should I help them! They're the reason I'm not allowed to see any of my friends." Finnick whined. Mags grabbed a shirt from the floor and slapped Finnick in the face with it.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Finned spat. 

Mags threw both her hands in the air and gestured towards to door.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Finnick groaned, he pulled the shirt on over his bronzed hair and climbed out of bed. He followed Mags out into the living area of the District 4, where he found Emerald and Mercury waiting for him.

"Yay! Finnick are you coming to mentor us for our interview?" Emerald gleamed.

"Fine, what do you want to know." Finnick grumbled as he sat on the grey sofa opposite his tributes.

"How are we going to present ourselves during the interview, I was thinking I should go for something seductive. What do you think?" Emerald asked.

"Absolutely not!" Finnick said bluntly. Emerald was taken aback.

"You are no way near the most attractive tribute this year to pull of being sexier than them." Finnick suggested, "Maybe try being confident about your chances and skills."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy? Because I can be sexy" Emerald said as she got up and walked slowly over, straddling her legs either side of Finnicks so she was sat on top of him. She brushed the back of her hand down the side of her face. 

"I'm Pretty sure I'm more attracted to president Snow than I am to you right now." Finnick stated. Emerald got up and stomped back over to the other sofa and sat down, grunting in disgust. Mercury just let out a laugh at the failure of his fellow tribute.

"You however should try the funny guy routine." Finnick directed at Mercury. While Finnick told Mercury and Emerald how to play to the crowd there was a knock at the door. Mags opened the door and received a note from an avox with red hair. The avox girl bowed and hurried off, Mags closing the door and reading the note, a smile grew across her face. She walked back over to Finnick as he was finishing speaking to Mercury and Emerald. Emerald and Mercury began chatting amongst themselves as Mags tapped Finnick on the shoulder and handed him the note. As he read it his eyes lit up with joy, he stood up and hugged mags with great affection and swung her frail body around. He stopped and put her down, apologizing and receiving a light slap on the face. Finnick smirked and headed for the door. He was stopped by Mags who grabbed his wrist, Finnick looked at her like a sad puppy as she shook her head from side to side.

"But, but Mags. The note says." Finnick whimpered.

Mags just sighed, shook her head and patted Finnick on the shoulder.

"Fine." Finnick sighed, "But tomorrow you cant stop me."

Mags smiled at Finnick, she'd known him a very long time and cared deeply for him. He was like a son to her, so when he was upset it really got to her, even if she had to be the one to keep him sad just for a little bit longer.


End file.
